1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby table chair, which can be attached to a plate such as a table for seating a baby.
2. Description of the Background Art
A well-known baby table chair is provided with arms for holding a plate such as a table therebetween, so that the same is attached thereto (e.g. Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 4-39092 or 4-39093 (1992), Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open Gazette No. 4-104954 (1992), or the like). Such a table chair is attached to the table when the same is used, and detached from the table and stored in a storage portion when the same is not used.
On the other hand, a shoulder harness having a chair portion for seating a baby thereon is known as an instrument for carrying a baby on the user's back. Such a shoulder harness is not used at all times either, and must be stored in a storage portion when the same is not used.
The table chair and the shoulder harness, which are separately employed for seating a baby at a table and for carrying it on the user's back respectively, are never used for the baby at the same time. Thus, it is necessary to prepare the table chair and the shoulder harness having absolutely different functions independently of each other for a single baby. As hereinabove described, these products must be stored in a storage portion when the same are not used. Considering recent housing circumferences, however, it is difficult to ensure such a storage space. Thus, these convenient products are rather troublesome when the same are not used.